Cold Days - The Lightning Thief
by Waterlaw7
Summary: Levi Robinson is a demigod who finds out about his heritage when he gets attacked by a giant dog. He makes his way to the only place that people like him can be safe, Camp Half-Blood. He meets a boy named Percy Jackson while there, and for some reason he gets chosen to retrieve and extremely powerful item belonging to the King of the Gods. OC fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Chaotiki here. I'm here with my very first PJO fanfic on this site. I'm gonna be using my OC in this story so I hope you don't mind. I'll try to put my own twist on the canon of the story without changing it too much. Also, the OC's hometown is fictional.**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

Don't you just hate it when you're trying to walk home from school and some giant dog starts chasing after you? Well if you said yes, so do I. That's what happened to me right after fourth period at Radford Middle School in my hometown of Rockridge in Maine.

It was a pretty normal day at school, barely being able to pass my english test since I have dyslexia. I hate taking tests or just sitting in class in general since I also have ADHD. I'm in the seventh grade and my teacher reminded us that we had an essay due in two days. I groaned once I got out of class, looking at my test paper.

"Hey man, at least you didn't fail" Zeke, my one friend in school told me. We had only met last year, but we had found things in common pretty quickly. We both liked to hike in the wilderness and just enjoy the outdoors in general. Some people questioned whether Zeke got held back several grades since he almost had a full grown beard on his face. His black beard contrasted with his pale skin and blue eyes. He always wore a gray beanie on his head.

"Yeah but this essay is going to destroy me! I wasn't even paying attention to what we're supposed to be writing about" I told him. Zeke just rolled his eyes and reminded me that the essay was about the best memory we had in our lives.

"I don't think I have a favorite memory, dude" Zeke just gave me an deadpan look. "Come on Levi, there has to be at least one memory you really like!" I thought about it for a minute then told him about how I always used to like having snowball fights with my mom.

I didn't know who my dad was, so my mom was the only family I had. I guess I got my looks from her since I shared my fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes with her, although my eyes were a darker blue. She worked at a law firm in town so she was always busy. But when she had days off, we would do pretty much anything together. Watch movies, play games, or just hang out.

"See, I told you that you had a favorite memory. Don't worry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. Mccoy understands what you go through. Just make sure you actually try to do it, alright?" I nodded and gave him a fist bump as we made our separate ways home.

I stopped by the convenience store on the way home since my mom didn't really trust me to cook my own food. She was afraid I might forget about it and leave the stove on or something. I was halfway through my ham sandwich when I heard a loud growling sound. I turned around and saw a large Rottweiler with its mouth drooling and its sharp teeth the size of knives.

"Uh, good dog?" I said lamely as it walked closer to me. "Are you hungry or something?" I asked holding out my sandwich. That only made it angrier and it let out a really loud bark which I'm sure burst my eardrums and shattered a few windows.

"A-are you lost? You can't find your way home?" I tried making up ways to make this dog go away somehow. Finally it seemed the dog had had enough and started to run at me full speed. I spun around so quickly I thought I had whiplash, but I immediately sprinted away from the giant dog.

'This is not how I expected this thing to go!' I screamed in my mind. The dog was getting closer, and a parked car was coming up from in front of me. Instincts took over as I leapt on top of the car and continued to run. The dog stumbled over the car but wasn't slowed down for very long and kept chasing me.

I had somehow foolishly got myself stuck in an alley with a giant dog blocking my escape. I turned back toward the dog and it was closer than before. I walked back until I felt the wall behind me. The cold wind had picked up and started blowing through the alley.

'Use your gift' the wind seemed to call to me. The voice was clearly male, but I couldn't see anyone on the roof. 'The power that you possess shall protect you' the voice said.

"Powers? I don't have powers, I'm just a nobody!" I wanted to yell at the voice. 'You must feel it inside of you. The power that must be released'.

All of a sudden I could feel a freezing cold in my stomach. But it wasn't an uncomfortable cold. It felt natural, calming. I felt stronger. Still not sure of what I was doing, I hesitantly lifted my left hand and aimed it at the dog. Feeling incredibly stupid, I stuck out my hand more.

"Get back or I'll!... I'll… "What would I do? I had no idea why I was even trying to go against this monster. But I stood my ground. For some unknown reason, I trusted the voice that told me to use my apparent power. I could feel it now, inside of me.

The dog had run out of patience and chose to strike. It barreled down at me, and I closed my eyes in fear. Once I realized I was still alive, I slowly opened my eyes. They widened when I saw that the giant dog was now an ice sculpture. Ice had covered its entire body and I could even see ice on the wall and on the ground. I looked at my arm and saw that it too had ice, although it was now in the process of melting.

I opened and closed my hand to feel if anything was different, but it felt the same. I looked around the alley and found a envelope with a strange wax seal. It looked like an upside down U. The Greek symbol Omega. On the front side it had the words Camp Half-Blood written on it in neat handwriting. It even had an address to the place in Long Island New York.

Taking one last look at the ice sculpture, I put the envelope in my bag and quickly ran to my house. Once I got there I put my bag on my bed and took out the letter. I opened it up to see a few gold coins and a letter.

" _Dear ,_

 _This letter is to inform you of the possible danger that you and your family are in. Monsters from the depths of the Underworld will steadily approach you the longer you stay in the mortal world. We advise you to seek the satyr closest to your current location and have them escort you to Camp Half- Blood. This camp is the only place in the world that will protect from these dangers. We recommend that you take all your belongings with you and travel to camp no later than one week after opening this letter. We assure you that you will be taken care of here as well as learning how to defend yourself should the need arise. We hope to see you soon_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Camp Half-Blood Staff_

I put the letter down with more questions than answers. But that could wait until my mom got home. What would she say to all this? Would we have to move? Is this all part of an elaborate prank? I lay back down on my bed and sighed. At least I can say today was an eventful one.

 **What do you guys think? Be sure to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am back with Chapter 2! I really wanted to try an OC pairing sometime in this series so leave me some suggestions! I'll leave most of the canon pairings intact, so I'll try to see what I can do. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

When my mom got back from work, I had just woken up from a nap, so I was a bit disoriented. I stumbled downstairs when my mom called me for dinner. She had gotten a pizza delivered and we sat down to eat. She asked me how my day went and I hesitated to tell her what happened, because I still wasn't sure if what I saw actually happened.

"It was an interesting day for sure, Mom" I told her. I wasn't sure how to tell her that I got chased by a giant dog monster and that I turned into an ice sculpture with my hand. "What made it so interesting, honey?" she asked.

This was it. Now was the time to tell her! Just do it! "Uh… I got chased by a giant dog and then I froze it?" I said really quickly.

"That's nic- wait, what?!" she shouted. "What do you mean you froze a giant dog?!" she demanded with an intense look. "Well I was walking home from school, and then I turned around and saw it looking at me. I tried to make it go away, but it started chasing me. I got cornered in an alley and some voice in my head told me to use my gift or something like that. So I raised my hand, and next thing I know, the dog is frozen!" I explained.

"Are you hurt? Why didn't you call me right after it happened?" my mom asked with a look of worry. I felt guilty at making my mom worry about me.

"I wasn't sure if you would believe me" I said while looking down in shame. My mom came over me and pulled me close to her.

"Oh honey, of course I would believe you. I know you wouldn't make up something this...unique" she said trying to find the right words.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" she asked while sitting back down. "Well I got this letter to come to this camp. Camp Half-Blood I think it was called?" I said.

Mom looked shocked for a second then sighed. "I knew this day would come eventually. Just hoped it wouldn't be this soon" she muttered.

"What do you mean you knew this would happen? What's Camp Half-Blood Mom?" I asked.

"It's a camp where demigods go to train to fight monsters. It's also the only place where they can be protected by said monsters" she explained.

"Aren't demigods half god though? Wait...I'm half god?!" I asked in utter shock. I was half god? My father was a god? Is this where these powers came from? The questions raged in my mom.

"Yes Levi, you are half god, on your father's side. He told me right after I found out I was having a baby. He said he couldn't be here to raise you since he's always busy. But he has come from time to time to see you when you were still a baby" she explained.

So my dad got my mom pregnant and just left? I know he's a god, but still! Raising a baby by yourself is not an easy job. Mom must have seen the look on my face because she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't blame your father for anything, honey. Even though he hasn't been here for most of your life, he really does care about you. I also have a place in my heart for him, even though I know we can never be together" That got me to calm down a bit and let out a huge sigh.

"So what happens now? Do I have to go to this camp?" I asked. Mom looked to be in thought for a few moments and shrugged. "I guess it's the only option we have. You'll be protected from most of the monsters that come up to the mortal world. I have some money saved up, so it shouldn't be that hard to find an apartment or something that's close by. I can get us a place in a about three days. I have a friend who does real estate in Manhattan"

After that discussion with Mom, I went to school the next day to tell Zeke what was happening. "So your mom got a new job in Manhattan so you guys are moving?" Zeke asked. I nodded as I put my books in my bag. "Yeah she said we had to move in a couple days since she has to start right when we get there" I told him. It wasn't a complete lie, since when we did get there, Mom would have to find a new job, but she wouldn't have to work right away.

"Wow that's a good thing for your Mom. It's pretty sad that you have to leave though. I'm gonna miss you bro" I replied with the same statement and we parted ways to go home.

The next couple days went by fast as we had the moving trucks take our things and my Mom and I got into our tiny sedan. We drove to the airport where Mom received payment for the car as soon as we got all our stuff out. Even in this situation, Mom found a way to get some extra cash as we were moving to a new place.

The flight only took about an hour and soon enough we were in New York. The streets were bustling with people and vehicles trying to get to their destinations. Living in a small town didn't really prepare me for the big city, but Mom seemed to know where to go.

We got in a taxi and it took us about half and hour before we arrived at our new apartment. The landlady seemed nice enough. Her name was Claire and she had blonde hair that was beginning to turn gray at the roots. She a thin sweater over her equally thin frame and black square glasses. She gave Mom the key and showed us to our room.

I opened the door and saw a decent sized kitchen and dining area with a bathroom down the hall with a window that gave us a view of the cars on the streets. The paint on the walls was peeling a little bit, but all in all, it was a cozy place. Perfect for a single mother and her demigod son to live in.

"When are we going to the camp?" I asked my mom. "Once I can get us a ride out there, we should be all set. The letter you gave me didn't have a number to call, so they don't know that you're coming" she explained.

A few days had passed and one of mom's friends offered to drop me off at the camp. I placed all my bags into the trunk and we drove off towards Long Island. We passed strawberry fields and I got to see the ocean that was glistening in the sun. Maybe staying at this camp wouldn't be all that bad.

My mom told her friend that I had a camping trip here in the forest since all we could see was a lot of trees and no real campsite.

I took my bags up the hill and looked down. I could see about twelve cabins in a U shape that all looked different. One had smoke coming up from the chimney, one looked solid gold, while another one was completely silver, another one had vines growing out of it, and other cabins seemed to share this pattern of being incredibly unique.

I walked through the marble arch at the top of the hill, but my mom couldn't seem to pass through. "I'm guessing mortals aren't allowed to enter camp. But that's fine, I can see you off over here" I felt sad that my mother was actually going to be living far away from me. I felt my eyes start to sting, but I pushed it back. "Send me a letter if you need anything, alright? Hope you have a good time. Stay safe, love you" my mom said as she kissed me on the cheek and went back down the hill. I hadn't said a word during the exchange, so I surged forward toward Mom.

I hugged her from behind, which startled her a bit. I pressed my face into her back as I held back my tears. "I'll miss you Mom. I hope we can see each other soon. I love you"

She chuckled and turned around so we were facing each other. She wrapped her arms around me and put her face in my hair. "Oh Levi, I'm going to miss you too. But I know that you're safer here than with me. Learn some things here and we can see each other real soon, okay?"

I nodded with my face still on her chest and laughed. "Yeah Mom, I'll learn as much I can. So that I can protect us both" She turned my laugh and messed up my hair. "Look at you being such a manly guy. Don't grow up too much the next time I see you, okay?"

With that, I walked back up the hill, took a deep breath, and walked down into the camp. I figured that the biggest building was where the camp directors were, so I made my way there. Groups of kids my age were doing various activities like volleyball, basketball, archery. I even some kids climbing up a rock wall with what looked like real lava running down it.

I knocked on the front door to the big building. I heard a quiet reply to enter and so I opened the door and made my way to the sound of the voices. I was met with a man in a wheelchair accompanied with another man who wore a leopard print Hawaiian shirt and who looked like he spent the last few years drinking nonstop since his eyes were so bloodshot.

"Hello there young man, who might you be?" the man in the wheelchair asked politely. The other man seemed disinterested and went back to playing the card game that they had set on the table.

"I'm Levi Robinson, sir. I got a letter several days ago to come to this camp. I'm aware that I am a demigod, but I don't know who my father might be" I explained.

"No need to be so formal young man, but it is appreciated. I am Chiron, activities director here at Camp Half-Blood, and this here is Mr.D, our - ah, supervisor" Chiron explained.

I gave a half-hearted greeting to Mr.D, who still seemed to be annoyed by everything happening. "You said that you don't know who your godly parent is, correct? It seems that you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin for the time being" Chiron said, wheeling himself outside.

If I knew my mythology correctly, Chiron was the trainer of pretty much all the famous heroes in the past. Hercules, Jason, and Achilles, to name a few. I also remembered the fact that he was a centaur, because he suddenly changed from being in a wheelchair, to easily towering over me, with his bottom half being a white stallion.

"Follow me Levi, I'll show you to the Hermes cabin" Chiron told me. I quickly grabbed the two bags that I had and followed him. We walked toward the cabin that looked to be falling apart. The paint was peeling off the walls, and it seemed to creek with the breeze.

Chiron knocked on the door, and a blonde boy with a scar running down the right side of his face. He looked surprised when he saw Chiron, but it disappeared when he saw me.

"Hello Chiron, new camper I see? A regular or unclaimed?"he asked the centaur.

"I'm afraid he's still unclaimed Luke" Chiron told him. Luke looked at me and gave me a smile. "Hey there, I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. I'm the head counselor for Hermes cabin" he said, shaking my hand. He pulled his hand back quickly because it was pretty cold.

I felt my face flush and I looked down. "Um.. sorry about that. My hands get cold when I'm nervous" Seriously? Whose hands get cold when they get nervous? This was embarrassing.

"Don't sweat it man, I understand. Let me show you the inside of our lovely cabin" Luke led me through the door and cramped was an understatement when describing the inside of the cabin. Stuff was piled on the floor, clothes, shoes, sleeping bags, you name it.

"Sorry if it's crowded. With Hermes being the god of travelers, we take all the unclaimed demigods as well as the children of Hermes" Luke explained. He told me to pick a spot on the floor and be careful to watch my belongings since Hermes was also the god of thieves.

I didn't have a lot of stuff aside from clothes, so I felt somewhat safe. The only thing I was scared about was if someone took the ring from my backpack. It was a ring my father gave to my mom when they started dating. He couldn't marry her, but the he promised the ring would be a reminder that he was always watching over her, and in extension, me.

I decided that it would be better to have on me than to just leave it on the ground in my bag, so I took the ring from my bag and put it on my left hand. I'm not really one to wear jewelry, but I thought this was a good exception.

"Please Dad, if you're out there, please give me a sign" I silently prayed. Luke introduced me to some of his siblings which included Travis and Connor Stoll, who looked like they would steal from you, give it back, and then steal it again just cause they could. I guess the name fit.

Luke showed me around the camp after that. I saw the other cabins and who they represented, I saw the dining area, the lake, the strawberry field, and the archery range. He also warned me not to wander into the forests since they kept monsters there for training.

A few hours had passed after the tour and I was just sitting in the Hermes cabin, trying to secretly practice my powers. I was finally able to freeze my hand a little when I heard a commotion outside. I opened the door with some other cabin mates and saw a boy with black hair carrying a satyr, over his shoulder. He looked to be injured since he was limping and he fell in front of Chiron and Annabeth, one of the Athena campers, who promptly took him and the satyr and to the infirmary.

"Well you don't see that everyday" Travis said. I knew it was Travis since he was slightly taller than his brother Connor.

 **Chapter 2 is done! You all know who just arrived right? Of course you do! What will happen next I wonder? Check in next chapter to find out! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back again with Chapter 3! Last chapter, Levi made it to Camp Half Blood and was introduced to some people. At the end of the chapter, a boy and a satyr made their way to the Big House, and passed out. What will happen now? Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The next day, after the events of last night, I learned that the boy's name was Percy Jackson. The satyr he was carrying was named Grover Underwood. Rumors about Percy defeating the Minotaur spread like wildfire. Some people didn't believe it while some said he actually had one of its horns with him. I for one believed that he defeated the Minotaur since he wouldn't be so wounded and tired otherwise.

I had sword practice with Luke and Percy was there as well. Luke chose to use Percy to demonstrate disarming, since he had used me yesterday, and lets just say that I don't want to do it again. When he told Percy to try the move on him, Percy was easily defeated.

Luke had us practice with partners while he continued with Percy. I can say that I did pretty decent. I disarmed my opponent twice, and I got disarmed twice myself.

"Why are you apologizing, I want to see that again!" Luke exclaimed with excitement. I turned to see what the commotion was about and saw Luke's sword on the ground. Percy seemed pretty shocked that he actually succeeded in disarming Luke.

We practiced for a few more hours and then we had capture the flag. Everyone seemed really excited since we could use weapons against each other with the only exception being no maiming or killing.

Since I was part of the Hermes Cabin, I was part of team consisting of the Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins. A table had a pile of swords, shields, armor, and spears and everyone grabbed their weapons of choice. I chose a simple chestplate and a sword that seemed balanced enough.

Everyone on our team had a helmet with a blue horse plume on the top. Luke had assigned Percy and I to border patrol, which pretty much meant that we stood by the river separating the two halves of the playing field.

"Do you hear that?" Percy asked me out of nowhere. I strained by ears to listen, but I heard nothing. I shook my head and five people emerged from the brush. They all had red plumes and were being led by Clarisse, daughter of Ares. "Time for some payback, Prissy!" she shouted.

She and her siblings rushed Percy and I, and I barely had enough time to put my sword up in defense. My sword clashed with one of the Ares' kids and I struggled to keep my ground.

"Too bad little Prissy here had to drag you into his problems, huh punk?" the male Ares kid asked me. I ignored what he said and I continued to push my sword against his.

I glanced to my left and saw that the rest of the Ares kids were ganging up on Percy. Clarisse's spear was sparking with electricity and Percy had a gash on his arm. I knew I had to help him, but the guy in front of me was pretty strong.

"Nice try punk, but there's no way you can help him get away from Clarisse" he told me.

I took a look at his feet and saw that they were off balance. I swept my left leg under him, and he went tumbling down. He looked disoriented as he lay on the ground, so I took the chance and hit him in the head with the hilt of my sword.

I looked back at Percy and was shocked to see that he was now winning against the four other Ares kids. He somehow snapped Clarisse's spear which made her really angry. He hit her in the face with his sword and she fell out of the creek.

All of a sudden, I heard a shout and I saw Luke carrying a red flag with the other teams' members chasing after him. But it was too late, because when he crossed the border the flag turned blue and had the symbol of the Hermes cabin on it.

I walked over to Percy to congratulate him, when Annabeth materialized out of thin air.

"Not bad, hero" she said once she revealed herself. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. Percy looked annoyed and accused her of letting him get ambushed by Clarisse and her goons. "Don't worry about, plus Levi was with you the whole time" she assured him.

"Well he still took on most of them by himself. The remaining one just had to keep me from helping him and it worked for the most part" I said sheepishly, feeling like I hadn't really done anything to help.

A howl sounded through the forest. Everyone was now on high alert. A black dog the size of a rhino appeared over the hill and was staring straight at Percy. Suddenly, it came running full speed, intending to attack Percy.

Annabeth tried to get in front of Percy, but it just leaped over her, and landed on him, tearing at his armor. I felt my instincts kick in, and just like that day, in the alley, I raised my hand, and the hellhound was covered in layers of ice. After a few moments, the now frozen hellhound shattered into a million pieces.

Everyone looked at me in shock, but I was soon ignored as Annabeth cursed about the hellhound getting in. Chiron mentioned something about it being summoned into the camp, and Clarisse tried to put the blame on Percy, but Chiron quickly silenced her.

Percy was still on the ground, his chest all cut up and bleeding. Annabeth insisted that Percy get in the water, and when he did, his wounds started to heal.

He tried to say something, but a green image of a trident floated above his head. Percy looked at me, and I gasped in shock as I had a similar but different image floating above me. Instead of a trident, I had a blue image with a snowflake and what looked like a gust of wind.

"It is determined" Chiron said, as he and the rest of the campers got on a knee, even the Ares cabin. "Hail Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses"

Then Chiron and the campers toward me and did the same thing. "Hail Levi Robinson, son of Boreas, God of the North Wind and Winter".

The next day, Percy was moved to Cabin Three. Since Boreas didn't have a cabin at camp, I was still living in the Hermes cabin. I guess that's what happens to the children of minor gods.

I felt bad for Percy since he would be all alone in his cabin. On the bright side, he got to do whatever he wanted in there and had plenty of room to himself. But that ended up being a bit too much, since almost everyone in the camp stayed away from him for being a Big Three kid.

He sat by himself at the Poseidon table and Luke seemed to be pushing him harder during sword practice. Over all, he looked pretty miserable. I felt like I had to make him feel better somehow.

One day, he was sitting on the dock in front of the lake, looking out into the water. I sat next to him. He glanced at me, but continued to look into the lake.

"What's up Percy?" I asked awkwardly, slowly regretting doing this. He just shrugged and kicked his feet in the water, making a tiny splash.

"I've been pretty lonely to be honest. Not a lot of people want to talk to a guy who isn't even supposed to be alive" Percy muttered.

I scoffed at him, and he turned to me with a mildly shocked expression. "I think they're just jealous of you, man. You have a whole cabin to do whatever you want. Look at me and the rest of the minor god kids. We have to stay in the Hermes cabin since our parents don't have one".

"So you're saying I shouldn't take it for granted or something?" he asked. I shrugged and said maybe. "The way you handled those Ares kids all by yourself really stirred up something in me. It inspired me to take out the hellhound when it went for you" I told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks a lot for that, by the way" he said. I waved my hand and told him it was fine. "I actually found out about my powers when I got attacked by a hellhound before I got to camp. Got cornered in an alley and I think it was my dad that called out to me"

"You've heard from your dad?" Percy asked. I nodded and started to play with my powers a little bit. "He told me to use my gift when I was being attacked by the hellhound. I wasn't sure at first, and I was super scared, but I believed in what he told me and then… I have a hellhound sculpture in front of me!" I said with a chuckle. Percy laughed too and by that time I had made a few snowflakes that were slightly bigger than my hand.

"That is really cool, no pun intended" Percy told me. I laughed and I threw the snowflakes into the air, the flakes being swept away by the wind, freezing parts of the lake when they landed.

"You did really good out there during capture the flag. I can follow someone who can defend himself. So I just know I'll always be on your side, alright?" I said, holding out my fist. He smiled and we fist bumped, and that's when the conch sounded for dinner.

I put half of my food into the fire, sending a short prayer to my dad, Boreas. The god of winter. I can see now how he would meet my mom. It always got pretty cold in Maine, and my mom did mention something about how one year the temperature got really low. She also said that was a year or two before I was born.

"Hey Dad, if you're listening, I just want you to send me a message or a sign. I want to know why you claimed me when you did. Is it because of Percy? What are you trying to tell me? Please answer soon" I prayed. We continued to eat and have a good time until bedtime.

That night, I had a pretty strange dream. I saw a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean filled with monsters of different kinds. I could see one-eyes Cyclops, hellhounds, snake ladies, and a few other things I don't want to mention.

What shocked me most of all was the amount of demigods onboard the ship. They all looked to be about my age, but a lot more angry looking.

"Don't let them be forgotten, Levi" said a voice from behind me. I turned around, but saw no one. "Is that you Dad?" I asked feeling a little silly. This was turning out to be a weird dream.

"The gods who have no thrones, _he_ is trying to turn them towards him. You must be the one to represent them, my son. Do not let their cries be ignored. Their children are being turned towards him, and he is gaining power from it. You must aid the Sea God's son on his journey, only then will our voices be heard. Only then will we be able to keep him from destroying everything."

I was so confused. Does he mean I need to represent the minor gods? Their children? I was about to ask what he really meant, but the dream started to fade.

"Wait Dad, what are you talking about? Who is gaining power?" But it was too late, as I woke up with a gasp. The floor around me had a thin layer of ice and I quickly thawed it to keep someone from slipping.

I saw Percy enter the Big House with Grover, but I paid it no mind. Everyone was out doing various activities, but they were all keeping an eye on the storm clouds in the distance.

I got called to the Big House by Grover, and so I made my way there where Chiron, Percy and Annabeth were sitting around a table. The scent of grapes was slowly fading, so I assumed Mr.D had gone somewhere. I looked around the room and everyone had a solemn look on their face.

"Ah Levi, I'm glad you could make it. Percy here has just gone to the Oracle and has been given a prophecy. We will fill you in on what is happening and why we called you" Chiron told me.

It took about five minutes for them to explain that Zeus's master bolt had been stolen, and he thinks that it was Percy who did it. Poseidon doesn't like that his brother is accusing him of such a thing, so now he needs Percy to retrieve the bolt and bring it back to Zeus before the summer solstice, or else all Hades will break out and World War Three will destroy the Earth.

"So why did you call me here?" I asked, though I felt like I knew the answer.

"I want you to come with us on the quest. Annabeth and Grover are already coming, but I thought it was a good idea to have a little more help. The way you handled that hellhound was proof enough that you could really help us out" Percy explained.

I was pretty stunned that Percy would ask me of all people, but then I remembered my Dad telling me to help Percy on his journey. I steeled my nerves and nodded.

"Yeah sure thing man, of course I'll come with you. Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Um well, we're pretty sure that Hades has the bolt so that Zeus and Poseidon will go to war, and then he can swoop in and take over the world. So now we have to go to the Underworld" Percy explained.

I wanted to say, "The Underworld? No problem, this quest is going to be easier than I thought!", but all that came out was : "Oh… okay then"

Percy said that it was okay if I didn't want to go, but I insisted that it was really okay.

I didn't tell them about how my Dad spoke to me, but Chiron said we needed to get going as soon as possible because the summer solstice was ten days away.

I didn't have a whole lot of stuff that would help me in a quest to the Underworld, so Luke hooked me up with a backpack filled with the essentials. A first aid kit, some ambrosia and nectar, a swiss army knife, and a flashlight. I thanked him and made my way up the hill.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were waiting for me, with Argus, our driver already inside the van. It creeped me out a little when Argus's eyes all looked my way.

Before we left, Chiron handed Percy one of those fountain pens with a cap. Percy took off the cap and it grew into a Celestial Bronze sword. Chiron mentioned that it would always return to Percy's pocket if he ever lost hold of it.

I realized with dread that I had forgotten to bring a weapon with me. I was about to go back down to the armory when Chiron stopped me.

"Don't worry about your weapon my boy. This actually came in the mail this morning, but I forgot to give it to you. I apologize for that".

He handed me a small brown box and I slowly opened it. Inside was a necklace with a sword pendant in the middle. The sword itself had a blue stone inside the guard which seemed to glow.

I put it on, and waited for something to happen. A full minute passed and Annabeth suggested touching the stone in the middle. I pressed the stone feeling a little embarrassed that I hadn't thought of it sooner, and the sword grew and fell off the chain and I caught in my left hand.

Now that it was bigger, I could see that it had an inscription on the hilt. 'Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens'. I took a couple practice swings and it felt incredibly balanced. I thanked my Dad with a small smile on my face and put away the sword.

Luke came a little later and gave Percy a shoebox. Luke told him that it really helped him with his own quest and it was revealed to be a pair of flying shoes.

Chiron warned Percy not to use them since Zeus would be mad, so Percy gave them to Grover instead.

With that, we all said our goodbyes to Luke and Chiron as we loaded into the van and drove off to New York. Our quest has a officially started and I'm not sure what lies ahead. Should be interesting.

 **Well this chapter was longer than I expected lol. Well now we have Percy and Levi both claimed by their dads and our now on a mission. What does Boreas mean when he said he wants Levi to represent them? Read on to find out! Also, I put in a couple references from anime in this chapter. If you can tell me where they're from I'll give you a shoutout! Hint: They are associated with characters who have ice powers (duh)! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back again with Chapter 4! Last time, our heroes have started on their quest to retrieve the master bolt! What will they encounter on their mission? Keep reading to find out!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

We made our way into western Long Island with not a lot happening. I looked at all the shops and other things on the side of the road, but nothing really caught my eye. In other words, I was bored. Ten miles into our trip, Percy mentioned that we haven't seen any monsters so far. Annabeth got irritated and told him not to talk like that and that it was bad luck. Then they got into a discussion on why Athena and Poseidon don't really like each other, but I tuned it out.

Soon enough we made it to the Greyhound Terminal on the Upper East Side, where we got off and waited for a bus. I saw Percy tear down a poster with his face on it, but decided not to talk to him about due to the look he had on his face.

"You want to know why she married him right?" Grover asked Percy. Percy asked if Grover had read his mind, but the satyr shook his head. "I was reading your emotions. Sorry I forgot to mention that satyrs can do that" he said.

He then went on to explain that Percy's stepfather smelled so disgustingly human that monsters would have a hard time tracking him down. Jeez, Percy's mom must be really strong to be able to stand living with someone as horrible as Percy's stepfather, Smelly Gabe, as he liked to call him.

We got bored and started to play Hacky Sack with an apple Grover had brought along. The game ended when Grover accidently ate the whole apple. We had a good laugh at that, and that was when the bus finally came.

We all got on the bus with Grover sniffing the air. Percy asked what it was, and Grover said that it was probably nothing. I had a feeling that it wasn't nothing and silently gripped the sword pendant on my necklace. I sat next to Grover while Annabeth sat next to Percy.

A trio of old ladies boarded the bus, and Percy sank lower into his seat. I was about to ask why he was so nervous when he said that he thought they could be dead for centuries.

I realized that the old ladies must have something to do with his math teacher who ended up being a Fury. Annabeth was trying to come up with a plan to escape, when all three of the ladies stood up announcing that they all had to go to the restroom and started walking down the aisle.

Annabeth quickly gave Percy her hat and told him to escape. He tried to argue, but Grover and I quickly supported Annabeth. Percy was reluctant, but he put on the baseball cap and turned invisible. I heard his footsteps pass where the Furies were and held my breath.

Suddenly,they transformed into hideous monsters with leathery wings. I quickly unchained my sword and held it in front of me. I pointed the tip at the Furies with a glare.

"You're too late! He's already escaped from here!" I shouted, hoping to stall them so Percy could escape. They all hissed at me and pulled out fiery whips and flew toward us. I swung my sword, but I missed and one of the whips stung my cheek. I tried to ignore the pain as the mortals started screaming.

"Where is it? Where?!" one of the Furies shouted. She once again tried to swing her whip at me, but this time I actually hit on of them, turning her into dust. Her two sisters didn't look happy at all about that and tried to lunge for me. But the bus jolted from side to side with the driver seemingly unable to steer properly.

Everyone stumbled forward when the bus suddenly hit something and spins around. The doors of the bus opened and the driver tells everyone to get off. Percy joins us not long after and helps me with killing the remaining Furies.

"Guys I smell smoke!" Grover shouted. I looked and saw that there was black smoke filling up the entire bus. Percy had managed to tie up one of the furies while I swung and killed the other one with my sword. The remaining fury started screeching and Annabeth yelled at us to escape since she was calling for reinforcements. A second after we got off the bus, it exploded.

We quickly ran into the woods where we hoped no monsters would find us. After a few hours, we were all tired and dirty from our trek into the woods.

"You shouldn't have come back for us" Annabeth told Percy. Percy clearly got mad and said, "Was I just supposed to leave you behind?"

Annabeth sighed and reluctantly told Percy that she appreciated him coming back for us.

"It's just... if you died then the quest would be over. This may be my only chance to go into the real world. At camp all you do is train, but when you go on quests, that's when you find out if you're any good" she told him.

After another mile of walking, I could smell greasy food coming from a rundown gas station. It was a shop where they sell all those garden accessories like gnomes, flamingos, and other things. A neon sign hung above the place, but I couldn't read what it said, neither could Annabeth or Percy.

Grover translated for us and it read: 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'. Annabeth, Percy and I were all really hungry and we could smell the scent of hamburgers. Grover looked nervous and said that going inside was a bad idea. Of course, we all decided to ignore him.

Stone statues were scattered everywhere, children, adults, gnomes, and even a satyr with reed pipes. Grover let out a loud yelp and exclaimed that it looked like his Uncle Ferdinand.

When we got inside, we were greeted by a tall Middle Eastern woman with a long black gown that covered her whole body except her hands.

"You children look far too young to be out this late by yourselves" she said, her accent clearly Middle Eastern.

"We're orphans. We got separated from our circus caravan. Our ringmaster told us to meet us at the gas station, but we got lost. Is that food I smell?" Percy asked.

"Oh you poor children! Go to the back, there is a dining area there. I will make you something to eat" she told us. We all thanked her and made our way to the back, where more statues awaited us.

"Um.. ma'am, we don't have any money" Grover told the lady, but she quickly declined. "You are orphans, yes? How could I let you starve when you are lost?" she asked.

Annabeth thanked her, and she seemed to stiffen slightly.

"It's quite alright, Annabeth. Your eyes are such a beautiful gray color. I haven't seen eyes like yours in a long time" she said. It didn't even register in my brain that we hadn't introduced ourselves.

Aunty Em went to the kitchen to make our food, and I looked around at the statues. They were so life-like. They could have been real people if I didn't know any better.

Aunty Em came back with tray of food. Burgers, fries, and milkshakes. I quickly ate half a burger and a few fries when Grover asked about a hissing noise.

"That is just the deep fryer. You have very good ears, Grover" Aunty Em said. I felt a sharp tingle in my mind, but let it go for now. Something was clearly wrong here.

Percy asked if Aunty Em got a lot of business on this road. She went on to tell a story about how she use to have a thriving business until the highway was made. She also said that she use to run the business with her two sisters. That last part seemed to awaken something in Annabeth.

Annabeth asked her about her sisters, and Aunty Em went on to talk about how she had a boyfriend, but someone was trying to break them apart. Her sisters shared her misfortune, but they passed away. Only Aunty Em was still alive.

Annabeth turned to Percy and nudged him. "Maybe we should go Percy. The ringmaster will be waiting" she told him, but Percy still looked dazed.

Aunty Em tried to touch Annabeth's cheek, but she pulled away. I was fully aware of what was happening now, and I tensed.

Aunty Em asked us if we could take a picture, and Percy agreed. We were lead into a garden of statues and told to sit on a park bench. Aunty Em was trying to position us for the photo.

"Let's see… yes, how about the young lady in the middle with the two young gentlemen on her sides, and one in the back?" she said. Since I was slightly taller than Percy and Grover, I was behind Annabeth in the middle.

Percy mentioned how there wasn't much light for a picture, but Aunty Em waved it off. Grover looked at the satyr statue again and was reminded of his Uncle Ferdinand.

Aunty Em still didn't have a camera in her hands, and she was about to remove her veil.

"That _is_ Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover exclaimed. I briefly heard a shout from Annabeth to look away from Aunty Em, so I turned around instantly with my eyes closed. I could hear everyone else shuffling around to get away from the snake haired lady.

I think Percy was the closest to Aunty Em, who was now revealed to be Medusa. You know, the one who can turn you to stone with a look? Yeah that one.

"You can stay with me, Percy. It would be a shame turn such a handsome young man into a statue" she said in a soothing voice.

"Don't listen to her Percy! Whatever you do, do not look into her eyes!" Annabeth shouted. I tried desperately to feel my way around, but I kept bumping into statues.

"Levi, can't you freeze her or something?!" Grover yelled. I fought the urge to scoff and I turned in the direction I thought he was at.

"Sure, that's a great idea! Who else wants to become a popsicle today?"I asked sarcastically. If I couldn't see her, I couldn't aim my ice at her.

We somehow all made it to a place where we could hide from Medusa. Annabeth handed Percy a gazing that he could use to somewhat look at Medusa.

"You'll have to look at her with this. Cut off her head, it's the only way" she explained.

It was decided that Grover and I would help distract Medusa, while Percy made his way to her. I placed my hand on the ground while still closing my eyes and I concentrated on freezing the ground toward the snake haired lady. Meanwhile, Grover was flying around with a bat trying to hit her.

Slowly but surely, Grover and I had given Percy enough time to come up from behind Medusa and slice her head off with his sword. Her head fell to the ground with a disgusting squishing sound.

" Why didn't her head dissolve?" Percy asked. The head still lay there, with the eyelids still open.

"Once you sever it from the body it becomes a spoil of war. But it can still turn you to stone, so don't look at it" Annabeth told him.

After that whole fiasco, Percy and Annabeth started to argue about whose parents' fault it was that Medusa existed in the first place. Poseidon brought her to Athena's palace, she turned Medusa into a monster, blah,blah,blah.

"You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines!" Grover exclaimed.

Percy looked around the store and came back with a box, and a piece of paper. He put Medusa's head in the box, sealed it, wrote something on the paper, and placed a drachma and the box with the paper and it disappeared with the sound of a register.

"The Gods won't like that. They'll think you're impertinent" Grover told him.

"I _am_ impertinent" Percy replied.

We left the garden and made a camp in the woods. Percy said that he would take first watch to look out for monsters. I was pretty tired, so I wasn't going to argue. I went to sleep once I laid down and closed my eyes. I didn't any dreams, which I think is a good thing.

I guess Grover and Annabeth took the next couple watches, since I slept all the way till morning. I woke up to Percy still asleep and Annabeth just getting up.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked in time for me to catch a bag of chips from Annabeth. I thanked her and proceeded to eat my chips.

Grover came back a while later holding a pink poodle. He explained that the poodle's name was Gladiola. He wanted to help us on our quest by bringing him to his owners so that we could get the reward money to get us transportation to the West Coast.

Soon enough Percy woke up and we explained what our plan was going forward. Annabeth pointed to a set of railroad tracks and decided that we would take the Amtrak going west at noon. A snake lady and a pink poodle. This quest was turning out to be quite the trip.

 **That is all for Chapter 4! What do you guys think? I think you all know what happens next, but if you don't stick around to find out! See you next time, ^_^**


End file.
